


Meeting in front of the camera

by Babymoose_babyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Model!Gabriel, meet cute, photographer!Sam, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babymoose_babyangel/pseuds/Babymoose_babyangel
Summary: Gabriel does a few photos for a clothing company. Not only does he get to wear pretty clothes but also meets a very pretty photographer





	Meeting in front of the camera

Gabriel was having nice quiet drink in his campus cafe until a very energetic redhead called his name.

 

“Oh no Charlie, what?” Gabriel moaned his close friend Charlie bounded up towards him with a big smile cracked across her face. 

 

“Phhft, come on! I'm not gonna tell you anything too bad!” The redhead chided, pulling open her phone. “You're gonna love this! BYTE is looking for some new models!” she said, plopping down at his table. BYTE was a clothing company that focused on original designers and a cute aesthetic for all people and body types.

 

Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest, “What are you trying to tell me huh?” He asked as Charlie started opening something on her phone. He saw the pink BYTE logo on the top of her screen.

 

Charlie bit back a smile and hid her phone on her chest so he couldn't see the full screen, “Well… Glinda needs more masculine models and I said…” she made an  impatient squeal, “And well I suggested you and she wants you to do a few tester shots!” She bounced up and down in her seat and shoved her phone into Gabriel's face. 

 

Gabriel felt his heart race as he processed Charlie's words. “Wait… so, you're saying I'm gonna be a model!” He beamed and grabbed Charlie's arms. He felt like he could burst.

 

Charlie calmed down a bit, and focused on her phone. She clicked her tongue and began to read whatever was on her phone, “Um, it's more like she wants to see you in some of BYTE’s clothes. It'll be kinda like a trail run. They'll send you an outfit and you'll get like a hundred for the day. If they like you, then they'll sign you on!” She showed Gabriel her phone and when he looked at it he saw it was a personal email from Glinda. 

 

It seemed that some of the higher ups at BYTE needed some new models for a few new lines and collections by new designers. Gabriel furrowed his brow as he read the email. 

 

_ Hey Charles! Gabriel is real cute I think everyone here will love him! Find out if he is free anytime soon, Sam will be free for a little shoot. I can send over a few clothes! It'll just be a few outfits just to test if he can serve. It'll just be 100$ for this shoot. Does he have paypal? _

 

Gabriel took a deep breath, “Ok… wow, this is so awesome!” He squealed. “Can I email her? I'm totally ready for any day!” He told Charlie, shoving her phone back to her and tapping his hands on the table top.

 

Charlie grabbed her phone and started to type something. “I'll email her! She'll probably get to you tomorrow! You want to give her your school email or something?” She looked up at him and stole a sip from Gabriel's tea.

 

“Hey! Give that back! It's ok… give her my school email” Gabriel said, taking back his cup of tea. Charlie rolled her eyes and continued to type up her email.

 

“Cool! So I'll see you in sociology and uh text me when she emails you alright?” Charlie stood up and kissed Gabriel's forehead. He waved goodbye as she left the cafe. He was gonna be a model!

 

_ Hi Gabriel! I'm really glad you wanted to do this gig. So I'm sure Charlie has told you everything you need to know right? Any questions? _

 

_ Hi Glinda! I'm super excited to be doing this shoot, when and where will it be? I'm free until the 26th. My paypal is gabriel.is.novak _

 

_ Good to hear! I sent you the link to the venue and to Sam's website, he's a good friend of BYTE and he’ll be the photographer. The best day for us could be this weekend, you won't mind that Charlie is gonna come with you too right?  _

 

_ Sounds great! Can't wait for you to see the pics! _

 

At the end of the week, Gabriel was walking, arms linked with Charlie, to a little studio on Heller street.

 

“Why didn't you tell me Sam was the most gorgeous thing to walk the planet?” Gabriel lamented. After looking up the photographer Gabriel found out that said photographer was literally everything Gabriel looked for in a man.

 

“I didn't know he was your type! Anyways, it doesn't matter, this is a  _ professional _ shoot. You can't being trying to hook up with him” Charlie scolded as she swiped a card to the door of the building. Gabriel stamped his foot like a little boy.

 

He followed Charlie down a long hallway towards two elevators. “How can you say I can't flirt with him? I'm gonna be in my underwear in front of him!” Last minute, Glinda emailed him to ask if he was comfortable to try out some of their lingerie. Gabriel said yes right away, by then he had already fallen for Sam the hot photographer.

 

Charlie smirked and called an elevator, “I don't think he'll be drooling over you if I'm gonna be honest” she ignored Gabriel's shocked face as they walked into the elevator.

 

“Well I guess you shouldn't be honest anymore” Gabriel grumbled sarcastically as the elevator traveled up to the third floor. Charlie snorted and shoved Gabriel's side.

 

“Wipe that grump off your mug, this is BYTE not Tyra Banks” Charlie laughed, pulling Gabriel a long into the studio.

 

Sam poked his head out from some of the soft boxes he just set up. “Oh hey Charles!” He called out when he saw his friend's red hair bob from the hallway into his studio. Following just behind her was a guy with sunny brown hair almost the same height as her, “Is this the lovely Gabriel that’ll be modeling for BYTE today?” He smiled at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel felt like the air was sucked out of him. Sam had a wonderfully deep baritone voice that made Gabriel want to rest his head on Sam’s chest. Also this man was tall as hell. “Uh yes I am… hi” He said, staring up at Sam. Sam smiled and shook his hand, his muscles flexing ever so slightly.

 

“You can go and change behind that pink divider, I already have the outfit set up” Sam said, pointing to a pink silk screen wall divider off to the side of the room. Gabriel smiled and began to sauter towards it, giving Charlie a senrendippidous wink. He was about to be naked in front of Sam not twenty minutes after meeting him, he knew he could flirt with Sam a little bit. Or at the very least get a little sexual.

 

Gabriel dropped his jacket and bag down when he was behind the screen, “So, do all your models get naked about five feet away from you after they meet you?” he asked as he took off his shirt. Immediately he heard Charlie’s exasperated snort and Sam stammering. Gabriel grabbed a wrapped package that was hanging from a pants hanger.

 

“Well I don’t always do clothing shoots… and um, BYTE has a much bigger studio” Sam stuttered. Gabriel opened the plastic package and grinned to himself as he separated the white slips of fabric, the first one was a simple white cotton bralette with a little V-cut neckline. “So uh, you wanna listen to any music?” Sam asked, clearing his throat.

 

Gabriel rearranged the bralette over his chest and his head shot up. “Sure! Whatever you want!” He said, his voice dripping honey. Soon the opening notes of Lana Del Rey’s “Lust for Life” traveled through the studio making Gabriel’s heart flutter. “Oh Sam you know the way to my heart” He called as he kicked off his converse. He heard Charlie moan and laugh, probably shaking her head.

 

“Oh, this is something the uh, t-this is BYTE’s official un-official playlist, you know” Sam blurted, “I’m glad you like it though” Gabriel just smiled and shucked off his jeans. He loved guys who were shy and bashful, and it was even cuter because Sam looked like a Greek god.

 

Deciding he wanted a few more pieces of clothes on, Gabriel took the white long sleeved sweater-shirt, whatever the material was, off the second hanger, “How could I not like anything that Queen Lana in it? Hey wait, the rest of this shirt is missing!” As he was pulling the shirt down, he found the shirt didn’t have enough material to go down.

“It’s a crop top honey” Charlie called out to him, “There are no shirt thieves here” Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked down at his torso. He never really got around to trying the whole crop top trend, even though most of his friends urged him to, and standing in his briefs he thought he looked pretty darn cute. BYTE would be a fool not to sign him on.

 

His eyes caught on the remaining white scraps of fabric on the floor, “Oh god I’m gonna be butt naked” he mumbled to himself. Which isn’t always a bad thing, but Charlie’s here, and that kinda soured the mood. The track changed to a Nancy Sinatra song and Gabriel tried to wiggle out of his own briefs and into the lacy panties.

 

“Hey bucko, I’m gonna get an orange juice! You want anything?” Charlie called out suddenly while Gabriel started to tackle the stockings. Gabriel jumped, not five seconds she and Sam were leaving him alone while he got naked.

 

“Nah, we’ll be done before lunch right?” he told her, telling himself to calm down as he carefully pulled the dark indigo jeans over the delicate stockings. 

 

“Alright, I’ll be back in a sec. Don’t seduce Sam!” She yelled as she turned around to leave the studio. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he tied his converse up again. He stepped out from behind the divider to see Charlie’s red hair fly away. 

 

Gabriel met eyes with a blushy Sam, “Don’t worry, if you fall in love with me, that’s on you” he teases Sam, grinning and lifting his arms above his head, the top riding higher on his torso. They both giggled. Sam coughed and tucked his hair behind his ear as Gabriel walked across the floor.

 

“You’re looking pretty good!” Sam said after checking Gabriel though the camera lense. Gabriel batted his hand at him like “oh you!” Sam stood up to look at Gabriel again. “You know, this a  _ really  _ simple shoot compared to what BYTE normally does right? They normally have a nail art station and everything… I’m telling you this to prepare you” Sam’s smile is as big as his whole face and it’s adorable.

 

Gabriel shrugs, “Sounds like the dream!” He tells Sam honestly, “To be surrounded by cuteness and pink? It’ll be like Dorothy landing in Oz, wish I had this opportunity at 14” he stretches his arms and wiggles a little to the y é -y é song now coming out of the speakers.

 

Sam nods and leans down to look through the camera lense again, “Alright, I’m just gonna do a few full body shots, then I’ll tighten it a bit closer for some shots of the pieces. Just relax, laugh a little… just look extra cute!” Sam called out, waving his hands around. 

 

His words got Gabriel giggling. He spun freely as the camera’s shutter went off, using sweater paws to advantage, sweetly popping up one foot, and pulling a few Bettie Page poses out. By the time “Alright” by Supergrass finished playing the both of them were really enjoying each other. “You’re a total natural! A lot of people have trouble being free and cute when they’re all by themselves on set, ya know” Sam said, standing up and stretching. Gabriel’s jaw almost dropped to the floor when he saw Sam’s stomach peek out from under his flannel. It was tanned, muscular, and Gabriel was pretty sure he saw the “JAXX” logo on Sam’s boxers. 

 

Luckily, Charlie decided to come back before Gabriel started drooling, “Hey! Sorry, there’s only like, the  _ one  _ Starbucks around and it was packed! Oh Gabe! Oh my god you look so cute!” she squealed bouncing up and down, waving her arms around. Gabriel grinned and struck a few glamor poses just to make her laugh more. “Damn, I might turn straight when you start doing the lingerie shots” She joked and plopped down on the black spinny chair in the corner of the room.

 

“That won’t be a fair deal Charles… I’ll still be gay” Gabriel winked at Sam who turned bright red.

 

“Uh, let me just… zoom the lense in a little more, can you um stay still for a second?” Sam asked as he crouched down behind the camera again and fiddled with the lense. Gabriel told himself to stay still even though it always made him feel super awkward.    

 

Sam was spending a lot of time staring into the lens, “Hey Charlie, come see this, I need a second opinion” he waved Charlie over to the camera. Gabriel sighed, he never really liked when the attention was  _ around  _ him, but not  _ on _ him. Sam peeked over the camera to smile at Gabriel, “Don't worry! It'll just be a little bit!”

 

Gabriel tried not to sigh in frustration again but maybe his wiggled his hips a little impatiently. The slow strains of Femme Fatale by The Velvet Underground made him want to pose more. Unexpectedly the camera's flash went off making him jump. “Oh sorry! You were just in the perfect position!” Sam said laughing. Gabriel pouted again and Sam took another shot.

 

“Alright, since everything's gonna be a bit tighter, I'm gonna tell you how to pose now” Sam had an adorable little furrow between his eyebrows, making him look so serious.

 

“You wish is my command!” Gabriel grinned, hoping Sam would get his slight flirting. Charlie caught onto it, used to his charms and “cheesy” flirting. She just glared at him and plopped back down on the spinny chair.  

Sam let out a soft laugh, his cheeks redeeming slightly, “Alright, so I wanna get a shot of the back of the shirt, but also hold your like, your arms behind your neck like- yeah! Good!” He clicked the camera a few times as Gabriel moved into position. Gabriel was still holding his arms when he heard Sam adjusting the tripod or something.

 

He turned around, arms still behind his head, “Do I need to stay like this?” He asked. It wasn't an uncomfortable pose but he wasn't a  _ mannequin _ .

 

Sam swallowed and blushed, “You can move your arms, just as long as they don't go past your hips, or maybe to the back of you” he smiled. “I'm just gonna take some shots of the uh,  _ details _ on the back pocket” after  _ that _ line, Charlie wolf whistled and Gabriel teased poor Sam by shaking his backside for the camera.

 

Sam laughed, “Oh shut up!” Gabriel stuck his hands in his back pockets. These jeans were pretty darn cute, with silver embroidery hearts on the back pockets, and apparently they were made out of recycled plastic. “Ok that looks cute, put your weight on your left hip and stick your right leg- right! Just like that!” 

 

Charlie wolf whistled again, “Take it off!” She said, spinning around so fast in the chair her hair was whipping around. Gabriel laughed and whipped off his sweater, now just in his bra and jeans. “Hell yeah! Tryna make me straight Gabe?” She clapped.

 

“Finally you're getting to the good part!” Charlie exclaimed while pulling out her phone. Poor Sam, he looked so flustered, cheeks red and his finger poised on the camera button.

 

“You know it's ok if we don't do pics of the lingerie” Sam choked out. Gabriel gasped and stopped shaking his hips to ABBA’s “Dancing Queen” 

 

“Oh no sir! I put the clothes on, you take photos!” Gabriel said, dramatically pointing at Sam, “But can we get some food actually?” He asked, holding his hands together like a prayer. 

 

Sam checked his watch, “Yeah, we can take a break anyways. I'll order something, what you guys want?” He asked, standing up, stretching up to show Gabriel another peek of his beautiful stomach.

 

“There's that vegetarian place down the street!” Charlie  _ wrongfully  _ suggested and Sam  _ wrongfully _ agreed to. “Gabe, wipe that sour look off your face, you eat vegetarian food all the time” Charlie told him.

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes, “ Ok, whatever, that place has avocado and tofu wraps right? And something sweet?” He asked, pulling the sweater back on. Charlie rolled her eyes and smirked at Sam, who was smiling shyly at Gabriel and tapping away on his phone.

 

“Sounds like a good choice, they have some killer brownies made with black beans. What do you want Charlie?” Sam asked, biting his plump lip.  _ God, isn’t that cute?  _ Gabriel thought as he walked to the red couch that sat under the large windows of the studio and plopped down. “Hey! We still have some time before our food gets here! I just placed the order.” Sam chuckled, walking over and also sitting down next to Gabriel, very close to him Gabriel noticed.

 

“Oh, yeah, and I would like a carbonara dish if you can tear yourself apart” Charlie dead panned before Gabriel could even shoot his bedroom eyes at Sam. This caused Sam to forget about Gabriel and make amends to Charlie and tapped away on his phone again while Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Charlie. Ruining all his fun.

 

“Hey, you didn’t answer my question” Sam asked Gabriel again, “We can get shots of all the pieces before the delivery guy even gets here” Sam leaned in close for that last part, almost like he and Gabriel were in their own little world. Gabriel pressed his thumb to his lower lip while smiling his patented  _ “I’m just slighty and most importantly, cutely bewildered by you”  _ he really wanted to take a break and just chill for a little bit. Besides, he always thought he was cuter with a little food baby. 

 

“Aw, but wouldn’t it be nice to have a little break?” Gabriel asked, a slight whine in his voice, “Standing for so long might drive me insane!” And he could feel Sam’s body heat radiating off of him.

 

Sam laughed, his deep baritone almost making Gabriel vibrate. Gabriel wished Sam would make him vibrate in a different way, God he was juvenile. “Alright! Good point, and we’ll get to know each other better. Always good to know the subject I always say” Sam grinned, showing rows of perfect teeth. Gabriel never knew he had a thing for teeth.

 

“Do you always say that when the subject is in their underwear?” Gabriel teased, leaning even closer to Sam. The neckline of his sweater inched down his chest a little, showing the straps of his bra.

 

“I dunno, I’ve got a thing for sassy blondes” Sam whispered, his eyes followed the lines of Gabriel’s neck to his chest. “I think they look prettiest on camera, especially in their underwear” His smile was big, slightly predatory but still super warm, making Gabriel’s tummy feel all fizzy, like cherry soda. 

 

“So getting to know me when I’m about to be in my underwear is a good thing?” Gabriel teases, crossing his legs closer to Sam. 

 

“It’s a really good thing, you're more relaxed so the pictures will come out better. See, most people don't realize this, but you have doubly relaxed for lingerie shots, since so much of your body is on… display. Some poses can look unnatural” Sam's voice had dropped several octaves by now and he had one of his hands rubbing along Gabriel's.

 

“Well I think I've been taking your directions very well haven't I?” Gabriel asked, turning his hand to hold Sam's. His hand looked so small in Sam's, also Sam's hands were  _ very  _ warm.

 

Before either of them could say another word, there was a great big buzzing in the studio. “Thank god! You guys are cute and all, but I've been here starving. I'm gonna get the food, but I better not come back to see y'all fucking!” Charlie yelled in one fluid movement as she jumped up and bounded to the door.

 

Sam’s neck flamed up, “She… uh, she's fast” he mumbled. Gabriel laughed and tapped Sam's chin.

 

“Don't be embarrassed, she always acts like this when I'm flirting with someone” He told Sam gently, Charlie was always trying to break the scene with her comedic timing.

 

“You flirt with a lot of people?” Sam asked. His smile was teasing but also a little nervous.

 

Gabriel could hear Charlie thanking the delivery guy for the food and leaned in closer to Sam before she could make fun of them again. “I haven't found anyone as cute as you in a while” Gabriel had been hopelessly single for a long time, and Sam looked like the right person to cure his dry spell.

 

“Hey losers, got your food” Charlie said as she re-entered the studio. She pulled out a black takeout container and placed it on the little desk next to the skinny chair. Then she tossed (but Gabriel would rather say she aggressively threw) two wraps and a brownie in a plastic wrapper at Gabriel and Sam. 

 

Gabriel and Sam munched happily on their lunches as Charlie told them about the people walking outside the studio. As Sam packed up their wrappers for the recycling he leaned over to Gabriel, “I'm 100% sure that you'll be a full time model. You're doing wonderful” he whispered, making Gabriel feel all soft a mushy.

 

As much as Gabriel thought he was cute shit, getting undressed to his undies is still just  _ weird _ . But Sam's smoldering eyes and Charlie's teasing cat calls relaxed him.

 

“I'm only take a few pics, we've been here for a while” Sam said from behind the camera, fiddling with the zoom or something. Gabriel made a pouty brat face and played with the waistband of his panties. 

 

“Awe, baby looks so grumpy” Sam laughed from behind the camera, “Get happy again, I think it fits the look better” Gabriel just folded his arms and wrinkled his nose.

 

After a quick change into his clothes, Charlie looped her arm in Gabriel's as they walked together out of the studio. “You did great! Wasn't it fun?” She said.

 

“Yeah but he didn't give me his number” Gabriel said, looking forlorn. Yeah it was a fun time, but he thought he had a chance with Sam.

 

Charlie just snorted, “Oh come ON!” Some guy isn't more important than your modeling career!” She shoved him playfully. Gabriel who rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah… but I still wanted his number” he mumbled, kicking his feet along the sidewalk.

 

A week later, Gabriel got something very exciting. While it wasn't Sam's phone number, a huge box of free stuff and a letter promising him a secure job certainly was a sweet deal. Although it was quite a hassle to drag the damn thing to his apartment.

 

“Alright you big fucker, I got you in” Gabriel groaned as he tugged the box out of his doorway and shutting the door. He got a knife from his kitchen and pierced the tape holding the box shut. “Oh my God!” He squealed as he dug his hands into the giant mass of adorable packaging and candy. He was gonna marry Glinda. 

 

_ Hey angel! Hope you enjoy your curated pr box! All of these items have either been in clearance or are prototypes in your size, the candy was just a nice touch! We're so excited to have you model in our new upcoming collections! Love the BYTE team. _ Read the little note that came with the box. Gabriel read the letter as he nibbled on a candy necklace that was taped to it. He smiled and placed the letter gently on the seat of his kitchen chair. Looking in the box again, there were piles of pink and lavender tissue paper, beautifully restored silks, recycled linen, rich jewel tones and creamy sweet pastels. Who was he? Some sort of celebrity? 

 

As he pulled off the tape from the back of a pack of iridescent barrettes, his phone buzzed. He picked it up and opened the notification, smiling when he saw it was an email from Sam.  _ Hey Gabriel, Glinda just told me you've been signed on! I knew you would, your shots that day were perfect. Sorry I'm emailing you about this but I didn't get your number. _ Abandoning the barrettes for now, Gabriel typed a response.

 

_ Thank you so much Sam! Well I had a great photographer that day ;) and don't worry here's my number.  _

_ Btw did Glinda tell you about the giant pr box they sent me? Everything in here is so cute! I'd send you a pic but it wouldn't them justice :( _

 

A response came in minutes, after Gabriel clipped all the packets of barrettes in his hair.  _ The day is still young, I could come over if you want?  _

 

_ Please do! _


End file.
